


Special Goon Training

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jerry, a new Dark Core recruit, discovers that the Dark Core training exercises are... a little strange, to say the least.





	Special Goon Training

Jerry puffed and panted as he ran to join the line of new Dark Core recruits. He took his place standing behind his friends, standing up straight and hoping that the short, angry-looking woman standing in front of them hadn't seen him slip in late. The woman pursed her lips, seeming to burn them all under her gaze that swept over the crowd. It was like she was scanning them with x-ray vision or something. Jerry tried not to flinch or gulp, though he heard some people shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. The woman scowled.

"Look at you," she said. "You're pathetic. Spineless. Dumb. Goons."

"But, uh, ma'am, your job listing only said that you wanted muscle," said one poor, unfortunate soul. The woman glowered at him, stepping closer and seeming to grow taller.

"Did I say," said the woman coldly, malice seeming to drip from her words, "that you could talk?" The man trembled, leaning back as the woman leaned closer to him. She held her hand out, the painted red nails seeming to elongate and sharpen into talons. The man gulped.

"Sabine!" another voice barked, saving the man from his fate, and the man sobbed in relief when another man, also quite short, walked into the room. "I just had the floor cleaned, please do not make anyone else pee themselves out of fear!" Sabine sighed.

"Alright, whatever," she sighed. "Killjoy." She walked over to the side of the room, where she stood standing against the wall with her arms crossed. Her dark eyes, so brown they were almost black, looked like they could bore holes into the people standing there. It was very intimidating, even with how small and thin she looked in her red riding shirt and beige riding pants.

"I see that you've already met one of your employers," said the shorter man as he stood in front of the assembled group. He seemed to give off an aura of darkness, and yet he was still less frightening than the woman in red. "She is Sabine, but my name is Mr Sands. You will work for myself and my associates, such as Sabine here. This will not, however, be the easy job that you all thought you signed up for." At any other job, this would have been the part where people would have complained or left. However, with Sabine there watching them and the aura of darkness that Mr Sands was emitting, the people chose to stay and remain silent.

Sabine laughed, which sounded a lot like the laugh of an evil genius. Somehow, that didn't surprise Jerry at all.

"First off, you will each be given a difficult task to complete," said Mr Sands. "Some of you may be in groups, while others will work alone. This will help us to work out which task to assign to you once you begin working for us properly." He looked at a clipboard. "Carl, Steve, Ben, you three seem pretty strong. I want you three to practice patrolling. Jerry." Jerry looked up, startled. "You say that you can drive a truck?" Jerry nodded.

"Yes, sir," said Jerry, nodding. "I worked for a catering company before this."

"Good," said Mr Sands. "I have use for truck drivers here, despite what you may think."

"Okay," said Jerry. "What will my task be, sir?" He figured that showing initiative would help him to keep this job, and perhaps prevent Mr Sands or Sabine from biting his head off.

"Your task," said Mr Sands, "is to steal a Ferrero truck loaded with Nutella." Jerry blinked in confusion.

"Um, okay," said Jerry. That sounded easy enough, he'd just need to find the keys, maybe knock out the driver, steal it while the driver was in the toilet perhaps...

"However," Mr Sands continued, "you look smart, so I don't want this to be your classic hijacking. Instead, I want you to be as inconspicuous as possible. Blend in as an employee, don't raise a fuss. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," said Jerry. "But, uh, can I ask... why Nutella?"

"I have a craving," said Sabine with a shrug.

"Right," said Jerry. "Will I be doing this alone?"

"Can I trust you to do it alone?" asked Mr Sands. "You don't need someone to hold your hand or guide you through it, do you?"

"More people would probably make it more difficult," said Jerry. "Yes, sir, I believe that I can do it alone."

"Good," said Mr Sands, giving him a nod. "And as for the rest of you... Lenny, Brad, Kyle, you three seem like the academic type, I will send you to work at one of our other companies. Are any of you allergic to horses?"

"No, sir," said one of the chosen men. "I believe that was one of the job requirements? To not be allergic to horses or hay?"

"Good memory," said Mr Sands. "I see that I have chosen the right men. The three of you will travel to Pier 13 and report to Mr Anwir."

Once the rest of the assignments were handed out, Jerry headed to shore on a barge along with a few other successful job applicants. Chilly as it was on the water, he was glad to be out of the miasma of darkness that surrounded Dark Core's oil rig. He'd never seen or heard of anything else like it, and he'd lived on Jorvik all his life. Like everyone else, he'd just assumed that the darkness surrounding the Dark Core oil rig was smoke from the oil and the machinery, but it looked like night on the rig. There were even stars, and he heard strange noises that he swore weren't normal for an oil rig. But he kept his mouth shut, fearing the wrath of Sabine if he said anything about the strangeness. Besides, it paid well, and he'd get used to it.

There was a horse waiting for Jerry at the dock where the barge came to rest near Moorland stables, which he rode to Silverglade Village, where a car was waiting for him. From there, it was an easy drive to Jorvik City, where one of the Ferrero factories was located. Jerry managed to sneak past the security guard on the front gate with some flimsy excuse about being new on the job and not knowing where his truck was, nor did he have his uniform yet, and the guard waved him through, helpfully informing him of where the spare uniforms were kept and where his truck was parked. Of course he knew his route, he said, he was on his way to the major shopping centres and also to the smaller grocery stores spread throughout Jorvik.

While he was in the locker rooms donning his uniform, Jerry had a quick search around the place. The employees had been quite careless, and had left many things behind. Magazines, newspapers, books, a wallet, some mobile phones and medication bottles, even a security card. Jerry picked this last one up with a grin, seeing that the owner of said card was one of the truck drivers. Jackpot.

From the locker room, it was quite easy for Jerry to find his way to the truck depot, thanks in large part to the maps and fire plans spread throughout the facility. Jerry walked confidently, knowing that it would be essential that he look like he knew what he was doing and where he was going. However, he also made sure to greet and speak to some of the other employees, figuring that it would be good for people to remember him kindly so that they would be less quick to accuse him of stealing the truck. Jerry tried not to feel too guilty about what he was doing- after all, he wasn't going to lace the truck with explosives or ram it into a building, he was just going to deliver the Nutella to a different organisation.

The keys Jerry found in a secure locker that his key card opened. He took these out casually, trying not to let his fingers shake, and walked over to the truck, unlocking it and opening the door before hauling himself inside and remembering to check his cargo. Jerry sighed, hopped out of the cab, and opened the doors. Rows upon rows of delicious chocolate heaven greeted him, and his mouth watered before he reminded himself that Sabine would probably kill him if so much as a spoonful was missing from a jar. And anyway, perhaps he would be given some as a reward for completing this task successfully.

Closing the doors, Jerry pulled himself up into the cab again, inserting the key. The truck grumbled to life, and Jerry's heart finally began to pound. This was it. He was about to do something incredibly risky, and he just hoped that it would pay off. If nothing else, it should get him the job. Jerry blew out a held breath through his lips, depressed the clutch, grabbed the gearstick, and rolled the truck slowly out of the truck depot and out onto the road. There, he blended in with traffic easily, and he relaxed. Jerry turned the radio on, twisted the dial to a station that sounded good, and smiled.

About thirty minutes later, however, the sound of sirens cut through the pleasant music on the radio. Jerry swore, glancing into his rearview mirror to find police cars tailing him. He turned the radio to a news channel, smirking as the news broadcasters chattered away and told him everything that he needed to know. A police car pulled up alongside Jerry, cutting in front of him and slamming the brakes on, but Jerry swerved around it. The road had been blocked off, fortunately, so no innocent civilians would be hurt. And then, the radio crackled.

"What's your position?" a voice came, and Jerry looked around wildly for a moment, thinking of ghosts, before he saw the CB radio hanging from the rearview mirror. He grabbed it, depressing the button with his thumb.

"I'm on the main highway," he said. There was a sigh.

"Be more specific, please," said the voice, which Jerry now recognised as Sabine's voice. He tried to still the tremor in his voice. Jerry glanced at his GPS and began to rattle off coordinates while still trying to keep his eyes on the road.

There was an 'oof' and a flash, and suddenly, something appeared on the hood of the truck. Jerry screamed while Sabine glared at him through the windscreen, now wearing a strange red outfit with a hood that was currently flipped back thanks to the wind. Another flash brought Sabine into the passenger seat.

"Your coordinates were a little off," said Sabine, sounding peeved. "But at least you got the truck. Keep going and don't slow down."

"But there's a turn coming up," said Jerry. Sabine laughed and did something with her hand. A tear seemed to open in the fabric of the world, followed by a glowing red portal. "W-what is that?"

"Keep driving," said Sabine. Jerry whimpered, jammed his foot down hard on the accelerator, and closed his eyes.

The truck continued speeding on for several moments and then, quite suddenly, stopped. Jerry opened his eyes, taking his foot off the accelerator.

"What happened?" asked Jerry, looking around. He couldn't see a thing and at first thought that he was dead, but his eyes slowly adjusted. He found himself in a darkened loading bay, Sabine still sitting beside him. Mr Sands stood on a ramp leading up to the bay, and was holding his hand out. A strange dark aura surrounded the truck, but it dissipated as soon as Jerry put the truck into park and switched the engine off.

"Good job," said Sabine, smiling at him and patting his shoulder. "Now I just have to see if the cargo got here safely."

She hopped out of the cab and Mr Sands joined her in checking on the cargo while Jerry continued to sit there, stunned. Had that really just happened?

Five minutes later, Sabine sat in the TV room with Mr Sands, laughing as she shovelled spoonfuls of chocolatey Nutella goodness into her mouth. The news reporters were quite baffled at the chase, especially at the way the truck had disappeared into thin air after driving through some strange kind of patch of air. The factory lamented the loss of so much stock and promised to tighten their security measures, while the police were just glad that nobody got hurt but still wished that they'd gotten their man.

To his great surprise and delight, Jerry got the job, though Mr Sands promised that he would not have to impersonate an employee for another company. Instead, Jerry would be in charge of driving the Dark Core trucks, which were supposed to carry machinery and oil drums but actually carried things that Jerry was not to know about. That was fine by him- they could have their secrets, at least they paid well.


End file.
